Tenerte o No
by FrancisThirteen
Summary: Drabble. Ichigo siente muchas cosas estando con ella, y no sabe como expresarlas más que con contárselas en su propia mente.


Hola, espero que estén bien, aquí subo el primer Drabble que he escrito, es un IchiRuki, espero que les guste

**Diclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, para suerte o fortuna le pertenecen a Tite "Troll" Kubo **

* * *

Tenerte o no

No cambiaría nada de este momento, absolutamente nada, ni aunque me ofrecieran la felicidad instantánea .. por que yo sé, tu eres mi felicidad más grande, más allá de todo, cruzando el límite de lo adverso y lo prohibido, cruzando el límite del amor y el odio, por que para nosotros... después de eso, estamos tu y yo.

Sentirte. Cada toque, cada roce, cada beso, produce una electricidad tan agradable que creo por un momento haberme vuelto masoquista, es una odisea tan dedicada a explorar que se vuelve perdición.

Adictó a tu cuerpo, ahogado en tu amor, cada vez que no estas... siento que una parte de mí se ha ido, que se desprende lenta y dolorosamente de mi alma.

Somos tan amigos a los ojos de los demás, que estoy seguro de que me creen estúpido cuando estoy en un luto silencioso en el momento en que te marchas, pero ellos no saben que desde la última vez que me dejaste... todavía no me recupero del todo y son pesadillas constantes las que me acechan.

Y nadie lo entenderá nunca, no entenderán que lo nuestro es distinto a todo tipo de relación normal, que lo nuestro es tan único que ni siquiera debemos dar luces de que existe, es tan especial que somos egoístas al no querer dar a conocer esto a nadie por que lo queremos exclusívamente para nuestra intimidad, para nuestra privacidad, donde yo soy uno y tu eres otra, sin dejar de serlo.

Mi mundo se siente tan intranquilo, tan monótono, con una lluvia tempestuosa pero silenciosa, que me remonta a tiempos horribles, de seguro tu sabes a lo que me refiero, me decifras con tan solo mirarme y logras repararme con dos palabras. Tanto para nosotros, como para los demás, solo dos palabras.

Amo. Oh dios, a él le repito todos los días (si es que existe) "gracias por este ángel tan hermoso que me trajiste, que llena el espacio con una ambigua calma, con una tranquilidad que me encanta a pesar de que a veces solo nos gritamos y pataleamos como niños" pero eso es tan solo lo de menos, por que amarte a tí es lo más especial que puedo hacer y lo hago a mi manera, al igual que tu ¿no?.

No hay motivo alguno por el cual no quiera verte, no existe tiempo en que mi corazón no se desboque cuando estoy contigo, ya sea por la constante batalla o con tenerte cerca.

Si alguien me preguntara, le diría que estamos destinados a estar juntos, simplemente eso, destinados a estar juntos, sin ni una duda en mi vocablo utilizado, que usualmente no es tan amplio como el de tu hermano seguramente, pero me conoces y sabes que de mis labios las palabras salen como son, sin tanto esfuerzo, pero llenas de sentimiento.

Y aquí estoy, recostado en mi cama, pensando, preocupándome otra vez, tú nuevamente te marchas mañana. Mi corazón se agita, no de la emoción, no de la excitación, si no de miedo.

Pero cuando el miedo me está apresando completamente, siento tu pecho desnudo apegarse a mi espalda, tus níveas piernas enlazarse con las mías, tus cálidos labios besar mi espalda y tus delicadas manos buscar las mías.

-Ichigo...- Pronuncia tu boca, yo me limito a arroparte con mis brazos y observo tu palido rostro con pequeños tintes rosados en tus mejillas.

-¿Que pasa, Rukia? - Te besó lentamente y luego me separo para escuchar lo que me diras.

-Eres un idiota, deja de pensar en eso, volvere - Y una vez más me decifras, así me logras tranquilizar un poco.

-Si tu lo dices, tengo que creer en tu palabra - Digo apartando un mechon de pelo detras de tu oreja, mientras acaricio con mi pulgar tus pómulos.

-Oye...una cosa más - Observo tu semblante intranquilo.

-¿Que? -

-Te amo zanahoria - Sale de tus labios en un susurro.

-Tambien te amo enana - Y ahora definitivamente estoy tranquilo.

Por que generalmente no sé muchas cosas, hay tan solo tres de las cuales estoy cien porciento seguro. Estoy seguro de que no quiero tener otra vida que esta, estoy seguro de que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, y estoy seguro de que sin ti mi vida sería una mierda. Por eso, tengo la fé de que cada vez que te vas, regresaras.

**Fin**


End file.
